


Promesa cumplida

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Sakuno ni siquiera nota los aplausos.





	Promesa cumplida

Las ovaciones y las palabras de felicitaciones no se han detenido.

Sakuno lo sabe, porque ella misma no ha dejado de aplaudir y por el rabillo del ojo puede ver que no es la única. A pesar de eso, es como si todos los sonidos estuviesen en una frecuencia tan baja que le es imposible escucharlos, aun cuando saben que continúan.

Lo que sí puede oír es la risa de Kintarou y lo que dice mientras salta, gritando "¡Como te lo prometí!" mientras la mira.

Y es cierto y Sakuno está segura de que sus mejillas están llenas de color, por el recuerdo de la promesa de ganar que Kintarou le hizo antes de besarla y correr en dirección a la cancha pocos minutos antes del partido.


End file.
